Facebook Turnabout
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: Série facebook ace attorney. AVOIR FINI TOUS LES JEUX AVANTS DE LIRE. Je met T.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Personne n'est à moi, ils sont tous à ….j'ai oublié xD.

Bon, j'avais zappé de mettre dans ma description que j'adorais la série de jeu Ace Attorney (que ça soit les 3 versions Phoenix Wright, la version Apollo Justice ou la version anglaise de Benjamin Hunter).

SORRY SI JE SPOILE LES JEUX, ME TUEE PAS =D. Et je risque aussi de sauter les versions qui ont plusieurs années d'écarts.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Phoenix Wright dit : Je m'ennuie y a personne !

Maya Fey et Paul Defès viennent de se connecter.

Phoenix Wright dit : J'aurais dut me taire.

Maya Fey The best medium dit: Salut Nick!

Paul Defès le gaffeur que t'oublie jamais dit: Yo mec ça gaze ?

Phoenix Wright dit : Oui à part que j'ai encore un meurtre sur le dos.

Paul Defès le gaffeur que t'oublie jamais dit : Pas de bol mec et qui est la victime ?

Phoenix Wright dit : Euh c'est ta petite amie et tu es le coupable.

Paul Defès le gaffeur que t'oublie jamais dit : OH PUTIN MEC ! NICK REND MOI SERVICE DEFEND MOI !

Maya Fey aime ça.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Konrad Gavin la star du rock est en couple avec la fille la plus têtue au monde.

Apollo Justice dit : On se demande qui c'est.

Vérité la meilleure magicienne dit : C'est qui ?

Apollo Justice dit : T'as pas deviné ?

Vérité la meilleure magicienne dit : Beh non.

Konrad Gavin la star du rock dit : Alors miss vous avez toujours pas devinée ? Je vous donne un indice : cette fille me haie.

Vérité la meilleure magicienne dit : Mais qui peut bien vous haïr…..JE SAIS VOTRE FRERE.

Apollo Justice dit : IL A DIT UNE FILLE PAS UN MEC !

Vérité la meilleure magicienne dit : Je ne vois pas alors.

Ema Skye a ajouté « pluie de snackoos sur cet imbécile de minet pailleté » à ses activités.

Vérité la meilleure magicienne dit : J'ai toujours pas compris.

Apollo Justice dit : T'es bien la seule.

Konrad Gavin la star du rock et Ema Skye aiment ça.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Franziska Von Karma aime « fouetter les innocents avec son fouet en cuir ».

Phoenix Wright dit : Pourquoi je me sens visé par cette annonce.

Maya Fey The best medium dit : Car c'est toujours toi qui prends les coups de fouet.

Dick Dectiv le poisseux dit : Moi aussi.

Franziska Von Karma dit : Silence !

Maya Fey aime ça.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Flavie Eichouette dit : Youhou Benjy =3.

Benjy dit : DEPUIS QUAND ELLE EST A FACEBOOK ELLE !

Ema Skye dit : Depuis qu'une fan lui en a touché un mot.

Benjy dit : Mais je ne peux pas passer 5 minutes de ma vie sans qu'elle me harcèle.

Ema Skye est tordu de rire derrière son écran.

Benjy dit : ?

Ema Skye dit : Votre surnom xD.

Benjy dit : PAULLLLLL DEFESSSSS !

Paul Defès le gaffeur que t'oublie jamais dit : C'est Eichouette qui m'a demandé xD.

Ema Skye et Paul Defès le gaffeur que t'oublie jamais aiment ça.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Ema Skye a cassé avec Konrad Gavin la star du rock.

Konrad Gavin la star du rock dit : Mais pourquoi ? T.T

Ema Skye dit : On se connaît même pas alors arrêtez de me tourner autour comme un vautour.

Konrad Gavin la star du rock dit : Vous viendrez quand même à mon concert ?

Ema Skye dit : SURTOUT PAS PLUTOT MOURIR !

Lamiroir la Sirène dit : Pour moi s'il vous plaît.

Thomas Kashkash le faux pianiste aveugle dit : S'il….vous….plait.

Ema Sky dit : bon d'accord.

Konrad Gavin la star du rock dit : Merci je vous aime ^o^.

Ema Sky dit : pas moi.

Lamiroir la Sirène et Thomas Kashkash le faux pianiste aveugle aiment ça.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Damien Gant a ajouté « manipuler des gens pour parvenir à ses fins » à ses activités.

Lana Skye dit : Oh non ça va pas recommencer.

Matt Moissat l'as des détectives a ajouté « manipuler des gens pour parvenir à ses fins » à ses activités.

Henri Duplaisir….MaskDeMasque dit : Ah non je ne volerai plus pour vous.

Ema Skye dit : Les pauvres, heureusement que je suis pas dans leur cas.

Konrad Gavin la star du roch a ajouté « va essayer de manipuler des gens pour avoir la fille de ses rêves dans son lit » à ses activités.

Ema Skye dit : O.O.

Damien Gant et Matt Moissat l'as des détectives aiment ça.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Voila pour la première partie =D.

J'avoue que c'est très nul et pas drôle xD.

Review please =3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Tout le monde est à Capcom.

Voici la suite après 7 mois d'absence environ. Je remercie Ignie de m'avoir motivée à reprendre (même si je poste 3 siècle après quand même).

Merci à Ignie, Clicker, Natsui-Powa et Marina Ka-Fai pour vos review et encore désolée pour le retard.

J'annonce également que la fic des poneys avance bien.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Phoenix Wright : Et une enquête de résolue ! J'ai hâte de recevoir ma paie.

Paul Defès le gaffeur que t'oublie jamais aime ça.

Maya Fey the best medium : Tu n'as jamais été aussi heureux de recevoir ton salaire.

Pearls aime ça.

Phoenix Wright : Faut dire que Pearls et toi n'avait jamais autant mangées qu'à cette enquête.

Maya the best medium et Pearls aiment ça.

Maya Fey the best medium: Surtout que tu as payé une tournée dans un bar.

Phoenix Wright : Tu es obligée de me rappeler que j'ai payé 66 café au Terminator albinos et 84 steaks à Pearls, Paul et toi ?

3 personnes aiment ça.

Pearls : Mais on avait faim !

Godot : Vous avez un souci avec moi ?

Benjamin Hunter : Connaissant vos clients, vous ne toucherez rien comme d'habitude.

Phoenix Wright : Merci de votre soutient…

4 personnes aiment ça.

Maya Fey the best medium: Mr Hunter? J'ai une question.

Benjamin Hunter: Je vous écoute.

Maya Fey the best medium: Pourquoi vouvoyez-vous Nick alors que vous êtes amis d'enfances?

Benjamin Hunter: Premièrement nous sommes adversaires et deuxièmement nous n'avons jamais été amis !

Paul Defès le gaffeur que t'oublie jamais : Même pas moi ?

Benjamin Hunter : Surtout pas avec toi ! Tu es un aimant à problèmes !

Paul Defès le gaffeur que t'oublie jamais : Tu vois, moi tu me tutoies!

Benjamin Hunter : Car c'est professionnel, c'est une habitude, et toi tu as raté ta vie donc je ne te dois aucun respect.

Paul Defès le gaffeur que t'oublie jamais : Bouhouhouhou !

Maya Fey the best medium: C'était méchant.

Phoenix Wright: Benjamin…

Benjamin Hunter: Que…QUOI?! Maya Fey! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas écrit cette demande par message privé?!

Maya Fey the best medium : Mais je sais pas comment on fait mouahh !

Ema Skye aime « les droits de la femmes ne sont pas toujours respectés » et « une femme est une personne libre ».

Lamiroir la Sirène : D'où vient cette soudaine lubie de la femme ?

Ema Skye : De ma boîte aux lettres ! J'en ai marre de devoir la réparer, la faute à un minet pailleté qui me la gave à mort de lettres d'amour !

Lamiroir la Sirène : Vous êtes encore jeune pour vous comprendre.

Vérité la meilleure magicienne : Moi vous me faites penser à Huguette et Raymond de scènes de ménages.

Apollo Justice : Vérité…

Ema Skye : Ah ! Un homme ! Dégagez-vous, ou je vous noie dans une marre de snackoos avec l'autre rockstar !

Apollo Justice : D'accord je pars, je pars !

Ema Skye : Marre de l'oppression masculine !

Ema Skye aime « Si votre patron est un homme, faite grève. Si votre remake de Maya l'abeille est un homme et un avocat aux pouvoirs trop dark, butez-le ».

Key la non égyptienne : Moi j'aime les garçons.

Lamiroir la Sirène : Je suggère de remettre cette discussion à plus tard.

Ema Skye : Oui je dois mettre au point ma mannif !

…

Konrad Gavin la star du rock : Elles sont parties ? On peut sortir ?

Apollo Justice : Je pense.

Konrad Gavin la star du rock : Elle me déteste vraiment…

Apollo Justice : Vous devriez lui parler.

Kristoph Gavin : Ou lui offrir mon vernis favoris.

Apollo Justice : Ah non pas lui !

Kristoph Gavin : Hé hé hé hé hé *evil face*.

Konrad Gavin la star du rock : Touche pas à MA détective !

Kristoph Gavin : Qui te dit que je ne l'aurais pas cher frère.

Luigi aime « la nouvelle carte de mon resto ».

Dick Tektiv : Super, je vais inaugurer.

Benjamin Hunter : Vous êtes bien naïf de penser que vous allez manger de la gastronomie italienne.

Franziska Von Karma : Laissez-le, c'est un prolétaire et ce restaurant est déjà un palace pour ses revenus.

Dick Tektiv : Vous êtes dure mam'zelle.

Franziska Von Karma : Mademoiselle Von Karma je vous pris ! Si mon fouet pouvait traverser l'écran, vous seriez mort Négligé !

Lamiroir la Sirène : Votre manifestation avance t-elle ?

Ema Skye : Et pas qu'un peu !

Konrad a mis sur le mur d'Ema Skye : « J'implore votre pardon ».

Ema Skye : Je vous pardonne uniquement si vous me laissez tranquille !

Konrad Gavin la star du rock : Mais je vous aime !

Ema Skye :…

Konrad Gavin la star du rock : Je vous en pris…

P.W le hérisson psychopathe : Il fut un temps…

Benjichoupinounet : où Facebook…

Franziska la sado maso : était un monde prospère…

Godot R2D2 : où régnait l'harmonie et la paix…

Lana la teletubbies : surtout dans un groupe nommé Ace Attorney…

Boulet, aussi chauve que son nom : où l'on a eu…

P.W le hérisson psychopathe : la mauvaise idée d'accepter Paul Defès et la vieille chouette !

Paul Defès le gaffeur que t'oublie jamais : Mais ils sont choupi vos surnoms.

Flavie : C'est qui la vieille chouette !

Ema Skye et Konrad Gavin la star du rock sont en couple.

Tous le monde aime ça.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Voilà c'est fini ^^

A dans un mois tout le monde =D ! J'essaierais de revenir avec les similis font du ski et la fic MLP.

Review ?


End file.
